Ripples
by avidmind
Summary: REPOST and CONTINUATION! What if johnny and lulu never took that ride together? What if spinelli made some starteling realizations before the B&W ball?It takes only one night to change the course of your life forever. Georgie/johnny and Maxie Spinelli
1. Chapter 1

***This is a repost and continuation. If you've read this fic before you will find that nothing has been altered. To all those who read the orriginal, I'm trully sorry for the delay***

**Ripples**

PG

AN: this is an AU tale I wrote for the butterfly effect challenge. My story contains two what-ifs.

What if Johnny and Lulu had never taken that drive? What if Maxie and Spinelli had had a very meaningful conversation before the ball? My story takes place mid October of 07. Lulu and Logan had just broken up because of the sex bet. Johnny had recently moved to PC and Spixie were still bitter enemies.

Part one:

**Kelly's: (this scene occurs after Maxie tries to convince Coop to get back with her.)**

Maxie peered into the windows. She had hoped to find her sister but Kelly's was seemingly disserted. She would have retreated had she not spotted him sitting in the corner booth clicking away on his computer. A wicked grin danced across her lips as she pushed the door open.

"Hi Spinelli" she purred.

His eye's quickly darted up. A frown formed on his lips. "If it isn't the bad blonde one." He said making no effort to conceal his dissatisfaction at her sudden appearance.

"Aww you're hurting my feelings! All I want to do is make nice and have a little chat with you!" She pouted.

She stood before him waiting for a response but none came. Instead he was apparently pretending that she wasn't there. Maxie rolled her eyes. He was sorely mistaken if he believed that he could ignore her.

"Why can't we be friends Spinelli" She cooed sweetly, sliding in beside him. Spinelli inched away.

"The jackal wishes to be left alone!" He replied keeping his eyes on his screen

"Okay, so I made a bet to sleep with Logan if he bagged Lulu. Big whoop! So what? It's not like I was the one who was dating her and anyway" she added sweetly, "my beef with lulu shouldn't stop us from being friends Spin."

"My name is Spinelli and the mouthy one should quit for the Jackal is impervious to her wiles." He said curtly

"Oh come on, you know you want to." She trailed her finger up his arm. "I mean a friendship with me has many perks."

Spinelli flinched at the sudden contact, retreating further away from his assailant.

"It is unfortunate for you that you're actions are entirely transparent to me. I'm well aware of what you are up to. Your plan to malign fair lulu has undoubtedly backfired on you. The clean cut cadet is out of sorts with you and now you wish to repay him and lulu in kind." He sighed and his eyes softened unexpectedly. "You operate on a very predictable pattern. You believe that everyone will eventually hurt and disappoint you so you go preemptive as it were and hurt them before they can get to you. Yet the dismal truth is that you gravelly wound yourself in the process."

"Don't sit there and act like you know me!" Maxie said fighting to maintain her composure.

"Oh on the contrary, I don't presume to know you at all. However, I thoroughly understand you; what ails you I mean." He answered calmly.

"Right, you waste you're time chasing after Lulu and you say I've got problems."

"The hostile one will be bereaved to know that some guys actually prefer the good girl."

"Ha! You are seriously deluded if you believe that Lulu is some perfect saint. Lulu is no better than me. Yes Spinelli, _Me_! Everyone likes to point out how I broke up lucky and Elizabeth's marriage but no one bothers to mention that Lulu was the one who plotted and schemed to ruin my sister's marriage. Georgie might be too good to hold a grudge but I won't let lulu forget it!"

"You know it's sad—

"No Spinelli, _you're_ sad. What kind of sorry looser chasses after someone who they _know_ will _never _love them back huh? You wanna sit there and talk about my emotional problems but what about your own. Why do you insist on throwing yourself at a girl who is too stupid and self involved to care about you're feelings?" she raged "Lulu prances around here like some angel stringing you along while screwing Logan. You can say all he crap you want to about me, believe me none of it is news to me, but don't forget that your precious lulu is just as bad if not _worse._ The only difference is that I don't bother hiding who I really am. What you see is what you get."

She got up and walked to the door, blinking away the tears which threatened to spill out of her eyes. Why did she care what he thought? He was just some stupid computer nerd! But then why was she crying?

Spinelli stared after her, dumbfounded. He'd never seen Maxie so shaken, so hurt. It grieved him to know that he was the one who had caused her sorrow. It was just that she scared him so much. Whenever she was near something inside of him would shift. It was a constant struggle for him to stay in control, to keep from drowning in the icy depths of her eyes. Fighting her was how he'd gotten by so far, but today their usual sparing had turned into something entirely different. Perhaps all she'd really wanted was a friend, but he'd pushed her away, told her that she wasn't good enough. But who was he to judge. Everyone had their faults. What Maxie had said about Him was true. He hid behind his "blind" adoration for Lulu as means to escape the startlingly overpowering pull Maxie had on his entire being.

_**Roof of the Hospital:**_

Johnny stared out at the vast expanse below him. From his vantage point he could see most of Port Charles; bright lights and all splashed and sparkling against the black backdrop. He frowned at the irony. From way up high it looked so serine, so full of promise, yet in truth, beneath, on the ground, it was rife with filth and corruption. The sickening thought was that his family's presence, his presence, only worsened matters.

He checked his phone. No calls. No messages. Johnny grinned; his "handlers" were probably still waiting outside of the men's dressing room in the Gap. Getting away had been hard but well worth it. He slipped onto the ledge. The minute he'd gotten away, he'd tried to find a place where they wouldn't think to look. He wanted to escape, if even for just a short time, the truth, reality, all of it.

Johnny heard the creaking of the door as it was pushed open. He watched noiselessly as a woman stepped on to the roof unaware of his presence in the shadows. Although he wasn't close enough to hear her quite sobs, Johnny could tell that she was crying by the slight yet rapid shaking of her body.

He waited, watched. The scene before him just didn't seem right. She deserved to be in the arms of someone who loved her, someone who could make all of her hurts seem small. Yet here she was braving it all alone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He called out loudly.

Georgie's eyes darted around in search of the source. Swiftly they collided with a pair of dark opaque orbs. The owner of the eyes was perched precariously on the ledge with one leg drawn up while the other lay lazily beside it.

"You were crying. Why?" He called out again.

Georgie tried to quickly wipe away any traces of her tears. "I wasn't" She protested.

Johnny grinned exposing his perfectly shaped teeth. "Your runny mascara says different." He saw her cheeks change shades. "Any way, I'm a stranger so you don't have to worry about me judging you or anything."

Georgie considered him for a moment. He seemed harmless to her, reckless perhaps, but harmless none the less. And like he'd said, he was a stranger so there was no reason to be embarrassed.

"You ever felt lonely?" She questioned shyly.

"Sure all the time. Seeing as I don't have any friends or family in this town." Johnny never complained about his life but the girl before him exuded a certain warmth which broke through his usually guarded exterior.

"I have family and a few friends but sometimes the loneliness is unavoidable. I don't know why but everything seems so bleak."

Johnny knew that feeling very well. He had all the material possessions imaginable but at the end of the day his life was empty and meaningless. "You're alive but you don't feel like you're getting anywhere right?"

"Yeah, you know ever since I got a divorce, things—

"Wooh! A divorce?" His eyebrow shot up. "Aren't you a little young to have been married?"

"I got married when I was seventeen, so yeah, I guess I was young."

He knew that they were living in upstate New York but he had to ask."Shot-gun wedding?"

Georgie laughed. "No, but a life or death situation none the less. Dillon, my ex, had gotten infected during the encephalitis out break. We thought that we didn't have much time together so we begged our parents to let us get married."

Johnny smiled. She had a beautiful laugh, sweet and unpretentious. "I'm guessing he got better?" a tinge of disappointment in his tone. Although he didn't know the guy, Johnny found himself disliking this Dillon character.

"Yeah and we were happily married for a while." Georgie replied

"Why did you two split up?" he asked cautiously.

"Um, basically the short version is that Dillon was tricked by another woman into believing that I was cheating on him. The girl then seduced him and he ended up cheating on me."

Johnny whistled. "What a skank." He said dryly.

Georgie shook her head."No, lulu isn't a skank. Any way it wasn't entirely her fault cause Dillon was the one who didn't trust me. When the truth finally came out we tried to work it out but the trust was gone."

Johnny looked into her gentle unassuming eyes. He couldn't understand the man's reasoning. Johnny barely knew the girl but he was certain that he would believe practically anything which emanated from her lips. He'd never meant a woman quite like her before. In his world women were just as, if not more ruthless than the men. Power and control was all that mattered. Blind ambition the relentless pursuit of wealth left no room for kindness and sympathy. This girl had enough compassion to forgive the person who ruined her marriage.

Georgie misread his silence. "I'm sorry for boring you with my sob story. I mean I'm not the only one who's been divorced. Virtually half of the adult population has gone through the same thing."

"Nawh it's cool. I derived a strange comfort from sad stories. The happy ones always remind me of how crappy my life is. So thanks for sharing."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

They were engulfed in an easy silence as he watched her in the soft shimmer of the moon. She possessed an ethereal beauty. It had less to do with her face and more do with what lay within her. Johnny shook his head. Since when did he become so poetic?

"You haven't asked me yet." He said suddenly.

"Asked you what?"

"Not to jump. Most people would have assumed that I was trying to committee suicide." He pointed to his seat.

He's certainly direct, Georgie thought. "It seems to me that you got on that ledge in search of some answers." She grinned. "But maybe you should jump and see if it helps."

Johnny laughed slightly. "Maybe I will."

Georgie smiled. " Well I've got to go now, but thanks for listening stranger."

"Bye"

"Hey! Wait!" he said.

Georgie turned around.

Johnny was overcome by the overwhelming desire to know everything about her. What her favorite color was, whether she preferred daisies or roses, if she still watched cartoons. But instead this is what came out:

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Georgie lowered her eyes. She wished! "Um, no I don't"

"Why not? You're pretty." He said bluntly

Georgie drew in a startled breath. He definitely was direct!

Johnny misread her expression. "Okay fine you're beautiful. Again, why don't you have a boy friend?"

"Um thank you…I uh, well to be honest no one has asked me out." Her cheeks turning that pinkish hue again.

"Hmm." He swung both of his legs onto the roof floor. "Are you doing anything this Saturday?"

Georgie couldn't believe her ears. Was this gorgeous stranger really asking her out? She sighed. "Um I have to work."

"How about next weekend?"

She frowned. The black and white ball was next weekend and she'd already asked Coop to go with her. "I sort of have to go to a party on Spoon Island."

"That's too bad. I guess I' ill see you around then."

"Yeah."

As Johnny watched her go, he couldn't shake the feeling that the course of his life had been altered in some way.

**An:I read some where that reviewing is the first step towards achieving world peace! I'm not sure if its true but if I were you I wouldn't rist being wrong! :) All jokes aside thought, I really appriciate your feed back so tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two:**

When Georgie walked into her room she found her sister sprawled out on her bed, flipping through a magazine.

"Hey Maxie."

Maxie didn't look up from her magazine. "Hi."

By the look on her sisters face Georgie could tell that some thing was up. She knew all about the unfortunate sex bet business and cooper breaking up with her, but Maxie had doubtlessly gotten over it.

Georgie decided to leave her alone. She went into the bathroom and changed out of her volunteers uniform. When she came out, Maxie was exactly where Georgie had left her.

"Well you seem happy. What happened at the hospital?" Maxie asked.

"Nothing!" Georgie answered quickly. She'd tried not to think about him but the mans face kept coming back to mind.

Maxie gave her a questioning look. " Yeah right! You've had that silly grin on you're face since you walked in. Don't tell me nothing happened."

Georgie plopped down besides her sister. " I sort of met someone at the hospital today."

"Was he sick? I know you have a big heart and all but dating a sick guy is kinda weird."

Georgie punched Maxie's arm lightly. "No, he wasn't! He was…" she got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Hot, right?" Maxie supplied.

" I was going to say interesting, but yes he was hot" she admitted. "I was kind of upset, so I went up on the roof to get some air. I thought that I was alone when out of nowhere someone asked me what was wrong. I turned around and found this guy sitting on the ledge. We started talking and I ended up telling him about Dillon and that whole deal."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know but I think he just moved here."

"Oooh! Mysterious. He's like you're super secret crush!" Maxie teased.

""I don't have a crush!"

"Oh yes you do." Maxie cooed.

"I don't"

"You do!" Maxie insisted.

Realizing that her sister wouldn't relent, Georgie decided to change the subject. "Any way… how was your day?"

Maxie Shrugged dismissively. "I tried to win Coop back but he's still mad at me."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, well after a wasted dinner, I went over to Kelly's looking for you. You weren't there of course but I did run into that jerk you call a friend."

"Spinelli?"

"That's the one." Maxie replied dryly.

"Did you two fight?"

Maxie flipped a page. "Yep."

Georgie sighed heavily. "She wished that her sister and friend could get along but sadly the two fought nearly every time they were in a room together. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope." She didn't even want to think about him anymore. He hated her and she hated him, end of story. There were better things to talk about, things which had nothing to do with him. "So did you pick your dress for the Ball yet?"

"No, but I have some ideas" Georgie said excitedly.

"Well I already bought mine. Wanna see?" Yep, Fashion is the Band-Aid that covers all wounds, Maxie thought as she got up and walked to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part three:**

"Hey john!"

Johnny stopped just outside the door way of his fathers study. Anthony Zacharra stood rigidly with his back turned, staring out at the garden.

"Come in and sit with me. Come see the roses." As with most things the man said, it was more of an insistent demand than a polite request.

Johnny Frowned wearily. The roses weren't even in bloom any more. "I can't. I'm going out."

"Come here John!" His father's voice acquired a menacing tone.

"I can't. I have to go somewhere." He replied in a leveled voice.

The older man spun quickly spun around, his face the picture of raging furry. "Where are you going John? What's more important than your father and his flowers?" He shouted.

"I'm just going out. No where in particular, just out." He was finding it increasingly difficult to forbear his father's manic obsession.

"Oh really?" Anthony asked peering darkly at his son.

"Yes"

All was quite for a moment as both men watched each other. Finally Anthony spoke. "Who is she?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Johnny's eyes widened slightly in startled disbelief. Did he know? How could he? That night Johnny had reluctantly left the roof and returned straight home. His handlers hadn't even bothered to question him about his absence. His father was clinically insane, a certifiable basket case. There was no way he could have known about her. He was just behaving as paranoid as usual.

"There's no 'she'." Johnny replied making an effort to sound and appear unmoved.

Anthony scoffed. "Don't lie to me boy! You and I both know that you've gone and found your self a woman!"

"No, I—

"She probably just like your mother!" he spat. "A weak sniveling little whore, Always whining to you, 'oh Johnny this' 'Oh Johnny that'. The harlot wants to take you away from me just like your mother did, but I wont let her!! Your mine, you hear me!!" he screamed suddenly picking up a vase and launching it at the wall besides Johnny's head.

Within seconds three orderlies rushed past Johnny and shut the door in his face. The sound of breaking glass and the rustle of bodies drifted in to the small dark hallway and seemed to echo off every wall. He had to get away. It wouldn't be hard because his handlers didn't take their jobs half as seriously as they should have.

As Johnny slipped out of the southern gate, he didn't dare look back. Deep down inside he was afraid that he'd be sucked right back into that bleak hole if he chanced a glance. Maybe on some off chance he would find her. They'd both be walking the lonely streets of PC and he would once again find solace in her smile, in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four:**

"What are you doing Spinelli?" Georgie asked leaning on the counter.

"The jackal is currently investigating possible suspects in Leticia's murder." The hacker answered.

"Who?" She asked in hushed tones.

"Johnny Zacharra, son of the infamous crime lord Anthony Zacharra. The Zacharra's recently moved to port Charles and the murder of fair Leticia could be some sort of message. Anthony is purportedly insane and apparently the Apple didn't fall very far from the tree. Johnny's rap sheet includes numerous offenses such as reckless endangerment, assault with a deadly weapon, assaulting a police officer, carrying a concealed weapon and most recently trespassing."

Spinelli spun his laptop in her direction "That's him."

Georgie felt her checks turn cold. It was him, the man from the roof. But it couldn't be. The man she'd met that night had been sweet and kind . But the man in that picture seemed so cold and unfeeling. "Are you sure that's him?"

"Absolutely, that is the son of darkness himself! Does the wise one doubt the Jackals prowess?"

She frowned. "No,but…well I mean you can't just judge a guy because of who his father is. It would be a same as saying that you're a bad person because you work for and live with a mobster." Georgie had no concrete reason to defend the stranger, but something in her heart would let her just write him off as just another evil soul. He was more than that. She'd seen it in his eyes. There had been hurt and anguish, but also an overwhelming amount of hope in his brown orbs.

"But wise Georgie knows that beneath the cool and inhospitable venire lies a kindhearted and affable man. Stone cold, though highly asocial, never ceases to surprise me with the depth of his compassion and the fervent love he has for those he holds most dear." Spinelli exclaimed.

"Of course Spinelli, but my point is that it's really easy to judge people but you have to get close to a person to really know who they are."

"I see." Spinelli peered at his friend for a moment. Although her words held a multitude of truth, they seemed to be filled with a little too much zeal to have come from without. "Does the wise one happen to know the septic son?"

"No, of course not!" She answered hurriedly. To her it wasn't a lie. It was more of a half truth. Three night's ago she'd met a man on the roof. Not 'the son of darkness' or 'the septic son', Just Johnny Zacharra.

At that precise moment Johnny was wandering aimlessly around the park. He knew that he wouldn't find her here. Most girls he knew wouldn't wander around the park at night, and besides, it was Saturday so she was probably still at work.

A gust of wind rustled through the trees and sent fallen leaves dancing over the grass. A large piece of paper skipped over the pavement and was finally plastered against Johnny's legs by the night breeze.

Johnny reached down and tried to straighten out the crumpled mess. It was a news paper, part of it at least. The head line caught his eye: **Prince hosts ball in honor of fallen Doctor.**  
Most of the article was blotted out by water and dirt but, Johnny was able to decipher bits and pieces. According to the article, local millionaire and philanthropist Nickolas Cassidine would be throwing a party in honor of the late Dr. Allan Quartermaine. The party, referred to as "the social event of the year" would be held at the Millionaires estate on Spoon Island.

Johnny stopped short. He'd heard of that place before.

_"Hmm." He swung both of his legs onto the roof floor. "Are you doing anything this Saturday?"  
She sighed. "Um I have to work."_

"How about next weekend?"

"I sort of have to go to a party on _**Spoon Island**__."_

"That's too bad. I guess I' ill see you around then."

She was going to be there. On October the thirty-first he had his one and only chance to meet her. Johnny tucked the paper under his arm. He had a week to figure out how he was going to get into a party uninvited


	5. Chapter 5

**Part five:**

Spinelli scanned the Ball room. He'd already danced with Lulu, Georgie and Nadine and felt like it was time to switch things up. Finally he spotted a girl across the room. Although her back was turned towards him Spinelli was certain that he wasn't acquainted with her. Summoning up every once of courage he had, Spinelli carved a path through the crowd and made his way to the lady in the Black dress.

Stopping directly behind her, He took a deep breath and tapped her on the shoulder. "May I have the Pleasure of –" The words died on his lips.

"Maxie smirked. "What? Were you going to ask me to dance?" She asked sarcastically.

The gods and goddesses most certainly had a wicked sense of humor. "Well I, Um…" He swallowed hard and extended his hand. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

Maxie eyed him for a moment. He had to be kidding right? There was no way that Spinelli would be asking her to dance! But then his hand was still out. Realizing that he was serious she placed her hand in his and they walked wordlessly to the floor. Maxie bit her lip as Spinelli's cold and trembling hand skimmed its way down her back.

The pair slowly began to move to the beat of the music.

This is beyond bizarre Maxie thought. By the startled look on his face when she'd turned around Maxie knew that he hadn't intended to ask her. She'd expected him to turn and walk away, but he hadn't. Why? She peered up at his face. He looked like he was just about to die from mortification. But then why was he dancing with her?

Georgie Stood by the refreshments table and stared longingly at the dancing couples. As usual she was the odd one out. It seemed as though nearly everyone was out on the floor enjoying themselves. Even Spinelli and Maxie— Georgie couldn't believe her eyes! Spinelli and her sister were dancing together!!! Their hands were touching! They didn't exactly have smiles on their faces but they did seem calmer than usual.

Georgie sighed. For some reason she'd expected this night to be magical. Yet so far, the only notable thing which had happed was her date disappearing into thin air. She took a sip of punch and wished that it would be over soon.

"Look Spinelli I get it. You hate me and all but could—"

Spinelli opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. "No it's okay. In fact I actually encourage it because this way I don't have to feel bad about detesting you. Anyway, hard feelings aside, you're kind of crushing my hand so…"

"Oh my apologies." He said loosening his grip.

They both fell silent once again.

I don't hate you. He wanted so very badly just to say it but he couldn't. Spinell knew that no matter how sincere he sounded Maxie would let herself believe him. In any case she was right things were better off this way.

"So is it fun just watching?" a male voice whispered against her ear.

Georgie jumped and spun around. A smiling masked man stood before her. "Well is it?" he questioned pointedly.

Her cheeks warmed up. "Um, no." Who was this? She thought.

"Okay, then lets go." The man said grabbing her hand and pulling her out on to the dances floor.

"What are you doing?"She shrieked.

"I'm about to dance with the prettiest girl in the room." He answered calmly.

Georgie paused. There was something familiar about his voice. Could it be? Was this Johnny? She shook the thought out of her head. She was just being fanciful. There was no way that a he could have been invited.

The pair fell silent as their bodies began to sway to the music.

"Can I be honest?" the man asked suddenly.

"Yes." Georgie answered nervously.

"You look so much better without runny mascara."

Geogie's heart nearly leapt out of her chest. It was him! "I'm surprised that you're still here. I thought you jumped."

Johnny's grin widened. "Oh I was going to, but then I realized that I didn't know your name, so I put my suicide on hold and set out on a quest to find you."

"You want me to believe that for the last two weeks you've been looking for me?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes but that could just be a coincidence."

"What you call coincidence, I call fate."

She giggled. "Well I'm Georgie Jones, so now you can die happy."

"I can't be truly happy until I know everything about you, so tell me about yourself Georgie Jones." He loved the sound of her name.

A blush crept into her cheeks. "I'm nineteen. I study at PCU. I have an older sister named Maxie. My dad Mac is the police commissioner.—"

Johnny burst into an uproarious fit of laughter. "Ha! Our story has a Romeo and Juliet twist to it"

"Our story?"

"This very moment is part of our tale Goergie Jones. Years from now we will probably laugh about it." He said plainly.

Georgie wanted to believe him, but she'd been disappointed too many times. Dillon had promised her an eternity of love but their fairy tale romance had ended in shambles.

When their dance ended, Maxie retreated as far away from Spinelli as she could. It was too weird being that close to him. As she made her way to the door someone bumped into her.

"Excuse me" Leyla said

"Oh look its Leyla Mir, General Hospital's resident skank!"

"What the heck are you talking about?"leyla asked indignantly.

"I'm talking about what you did to Robin."

"Patrick and Robin were broken up and—"

"Cut the crap okay. You wanted Patrick and you did everything in your power to sink your claws into him." Maxie said rolling her eyes.

"Oh trust me; Robin didn't need my help ruining that relationship! Any way why is this any of your business?"

Maxie smirked. "I'm her Cousin Maxie Jones and I'm about to put a hoe in line!"

But before her palm could make a stinging impression on leyla's face, Maxie was pulled away. And before her lips could form any words of protest she found herself pressed against a cold wall, with a pair of frigid hands holding her firmly against it.

Her breath quickened. They were out side and it was too dark to see his face. She tried to pull away but his grip was too Strong. As his body inched closer her assailants face finally came into view.

"Spinelli!, What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Maxie Screamed.

One of his hands flew to her mouth. Spinelli frowned; their faces were barely inches apart. He didn't understand why she found it necessary to yell. "Shhh! The Jackal is merely trying to save you from yourself." He said through clenched teeth. "What you were about to do in there was irreprehensible! Nurse Mir doesn't deserve to be harassed by you. It's is not her fault that Doctor Love chose her as his next conquest."

Maxie's eyes were flashing with anger. What that whore did to her cousin was irreprehensible! Who did Spinelli think he was? He had no right to lecture her!! So in one quick movement Maxie sunk her teeth into his palm.

."Ahh!" Spinelli's injured arm fell away from her lips, yet his grip on her didn't loosen.

"Who gave you the right to tell me what to do? Huh Spinelli! Since when did _I_ become any of your business?"

"I'm just trying to help you!" He insisted.

"Well I don't need or want your help!"She paused suddenly and stared into his darkened eyes. A solitary question slipped out of her mouth. "Why?"

Spinelli's eyes darted around as if the answer was written somewhere across the night sky. "I um... It's well because, I…--"But before either of them knew what was happening, Spinelli's cold lips were against Maxie's. The kiss was hasty and ended soon after it had started.

Spinelli's chest heaved up and down; his hand fell to his side. What have I Done?

He didn't want to look at her but he's eye's wouldn't tare away from her ashen face. He tried to discerner her thoughts, yet her face gave nothing away. Everything was blank. No frown, no smile, no tears. Her eyes were dim as if their ever-present flame had been doused by his fervent ardor.

"Maxie?" he whispered hoarsely, expectantly.

She appeared ready to speak, but instead of her lips it was her legs which moved. Within a split second she'd breezed past him and was disappearing further into the night.

"Wait!" he was about to make follow her, but then everything thing went BLACK.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part six:**

Suddenly the lights went out. The music halted abruptly.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry." Georgie whispered.

"It's fine."

"—_Everyone should remain Calm. The power outage is due to the storm. The generators will start working shortly. Every one will—"_

"Come on; let's find some where to sit." Johnny said leading Georgie across the room to a couch.

"Some night huh?"

"Yeah…" Georgie heisted. "… So what's your—"

But before she could finish an older man walked up and grabbed Johnny's shoulder.

"I need to have a word with you."

"What do you want Trevor?" his voice laden with annoyance.

"I need to speak with you now." Trevor cut his eye at Georgie. "Alone."

Johnny reluctantly let go of Georgie's hand. He could tell that the man was serious. "Excuse me but—"

"It's cool. I' ill be right here" Georgie supplied.

As soon as they were out of ear shot Johnny brushed Trevor's Hand off of his Shoulder. "Now what the Heck is so darn important?"

"Your father, He stabbed my son." Trevor replied in a horse whisper.

Johnny narrowed his eyes. "What the heck was the D.A. doing at the house then?"

"Ric was here John. He was here! I just got a call. Your father disappeared about half an hour ago. Alexis Davis found Ric in the entry way. He was in shock but he kept repeating the words 'Zacharra'. Now I don't have to tell you what that means."

Johnny clenched his jaw. The bastard must have followed him. "I have to find him."

"No John, the best thing you can do is to stay in here. He can't do anything in front of all of these people."

Johnny hated it when he talked to him like that; Like he was some snot-nosed kid who needed managing."He came for me Trevor! I can't let innocent people get hurt. You might not give a crap, But I have to stop him." Before Trevor could get in another word, Johnny walked away.

As he approached her, his lips were smiling but it didn't quite reach his eyes. " Is everything okay?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah, He just wanted to know if I'd seen his date."

"Oh."

She obviously didn't believe him, but he couldn't tell her the truth. Where would he begin?: 'Oh by the way my father is a murderous psycho who's after my blood.'?

Johnny sat down next to her. He desperately wanted to stay with her but he had to come up with some excuse to leave. "I wonder how long the storm will last."

"While you were away I heard someone announce that it probably won't pass until tomorrow morning."

"Oh great, our first night together!" Johnny said cheerily. "This night has turned out better than I could ever have dreamed."

Georgie felt her checks redden. She was grateful that the darkness concealed their currently pink hue. "I'm sure you'd rather be safe at home right now."

Safe? No place was safe as long as his father was breathing. He ignored her comment and simply flashed her one of his disarming smiles. "Are you cold?"

"No I'm fine."

"You sure? I enjoy the sight of your bare arms but not if it's at the expense of your health."

Georgie couldn't help but giggle. "Okay I'm a little chilly."

Johnny shrugged off his jacket and draped it around Georgie's shoulders.

"thanks."

The two lapsed into a silence.

"I think I'ill go see if I can't help find some wood or something. The generators obviously won't be coming on anytime soon."

"You want some company?" Georgie asked shyly.

Johnny wished that he could say yes but he would never forgive himself if any thing happened to her because of him. "Naw, I think it will be easier if I don't have you stumbling about and stepping on my toes in the dark. Any way I' ill be back before you know it." He gave her hand a tight squeeze and was off.

Georgie frowned. All good things in her life seemed to come to an end prematurely.

Spinelli winced at the dull throbbing pain which was spreading across the back of his skull. Why was he on the floor?

"Oh my gosh Spinelli! I'm so sorry!" Lulu shrieked frantically.

"Blonde one?" he whispered weakly. He squinted his eye waiting for the three shaky figures he saw to combine into the singular person he was looking up at.

"I heard a screams and I didn't think I-I just" She fumbled for words. "-I just acted. I'm sorry."

Spinelli stared back at her blankly. He didn't understand what she was going on about. His gaze shifted from her face to the shinny object in lulu's hand. It was a golden candle stick holder. Lulu's horror stricken face brought all the pieces together. He was just about to run after Maxie, when Lulu had made the hasty and unfounded decision to club him in the head.

He silently sat up and rubbed the back of his head. So this is how baby seals feel, he thought.

Lulu knelt down beside him. As quite as he was she wouldn't be surprised if he had a concussion. "Are you okay?"

Spinelli didn't even hear her question. His mind kept going back to the moment that his lips had melded with Maxie's. He could still feel them tingling .Maxie, he had to find her! He scrambled to his feet and quickly made his way off the terrace.

"Wait! Where are you going? It's raining!"

Without even a backwards glance he shouted. "Maxie, she's out there!"

"Spinelli com—"but he was already gone.

It had been five minutes since Johnny had left. Georgie scanned the room for her sister. But instead of Maxie she spotted Nadine making her way towards her.

"Hey Nadine, Have you seen Maxie?" Georgie asked hopefully.

"No sorry, have you seen Spinelli by any chance? Nadine asked doubtfully.

"No, well the last time I saw him, he was dancing with my sister."

"Oh, maybe they went off some where together."

Georgei laughed. "You must not know huh? Spinelli and my sister aren't exactly friends."

"But they were dancing together right?"

"Yeah but—"

"Well then maybe they discovered some redeeming qualities in each other." She placed her hands on her hips. "Any way, are you going to help me find them or are you gonna sit there and hope they're alright girlie?"

Georgie considered it. Nadine was right. She didn't want to just sit around doing nothing. And maybe they'd run into Johnny along the way. "Let's go."

"Maxie!" Spinelli called out for what seem like the thousandth time. Yet his words were drowned out by the rain and carried away by the howling wind. He'd been trekking across Windermere's vast garden in vain for what seemed like hours. His knees felt as though they were about to buckle when at last he caught a glimpse of a wall just a few feet away.

When he pushed passed the branches of a hedge he saw her. The sight of her sent a cold chill down his spine. She was standing right next to the high brick wall with her arms folded tightly across her chest. Rain was pouring down steadily yet she just stood there frozen in place.

Spinelli approached tentatively. "Maxie—"

"You shouldn't have done that! You had no right!" She spat plaintively.

Of course he didn't He'd violated the balanced barrier between them. In a matter of seconds He'd erased the line which had given them meaning. They'd been bitter foes but now that the line was gone, Spinelli didn't know what they meant, what he wanted them to mean to each other. As he inched closer he could see that her entire body was trembling. "Please, it's highly unadvisable for you to stand there in such a down pour."

"Stop pretending that you care! You and I both know that you don't so just go back in there and be with her!"

"Plaese, I'm sorry. Just-just come back." He pleaded.

She shook her head vehemently "No."

"Plaese." He whispered as his slide his arms around her form.

"But you hate me." She whispered weakly, letting her self collapse into his embrace.

Mustering up ever ounce of strength he had left Spinelli picked Maxie up in to his arms and began to make his was back to the mansion. He could see the imposing structure in the distance yet; none of the windows were illuminated as before. Spinelli made a silent plea to the Gods and Goddesses that he wasn't too late.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven:**

Georgie sighed. Their search for Maxie and Spinelli was still fruitless. For the past twenty minutes Nadine and Georgie had been stumbling through the unlit halls of Wyndermere with out even a flashlight to illuminate their path. The darkness loomed before them like an impenetrable shroud concealing what lay before them. Georgie's thoughts idly drifted to Johnny. She wondered whither he had returned to the ballroom and was now looking for her.

"Crap!" Nadine exclaimed loudly, Snapping Georgie out of her reverie.

"What's wrong?"

"It's these shoes! I thought that I could take it but honestly my feet are killing me." She slipped down to the floor. "I know its un-lady like but, these things have to come off. Oh don't stop! It won't take me long; Keep going, I'ill catch up."

"You sure?"

Nadine nodded.

Georgie slowly advanced down the hall and then after a backwards glance at her friend, she disappeared around the corner.

Nadine remained on the floor tackling the tricky straps of the high heels until she'd finally managed to wrench the offending items off of her feet. As she got up, a sharp sound akin to the breaking of glass rang out. And as if in response, a horribly muffled scream followed.

"Georgie?"

But there was no answer. Nadine rushed up the hall finally stopping In front of a large oak door. Drawing in a shaky breath, Nadine slowly pushed the door open.

A garish old man had one arm around Georgie waist. A small red puddle was collecting at her feet.

"Oh look another volunteer!" The man smiled widely at Nadine. "So which one of you would like to die first?"

"_Run !" Georgie wanted to shout, but the thick hot pain in her chest prevented her. Everything was turning into a blur. Her head was throbbing in pain._

"What are you doing?" Nadine shrieked in bewilderment.

"Well isn't it obvious dear? I'm going to kill her." Anthony stated unambigously. He never understood why some people had the gal to ask such silly questions.

His words sent a sickening chill though Naidnes entire body. She felt her self backing away."But you can't, Don't!"

Anthony let out a rolling chuckle which reverberated through the room. "Really and why is that, dear?"

"Because –Because, she doesn't deserve to die." She pled weakly.

"Oh really?" Anthony inched menacingly closer, dragging Georgie with him. "Well everyone deserves to die. It's the universal design. Each of our lives will end at some points dear; it's only a question of when and how." A strange smile, almost bordering on affectionate, spread across his thin lips. "I'm doing you both a favor by taking out some of the guess work." With those words Anthony raised the knife to Georgie's neck. But as the blade began to make its mark the doors flung wide open.

It was Johnny and as he took in the scene before him, a look of horror tore its way across his face. Georgie's ashen face, the growing pool of blood, His father's disdainful grin, it was as though some callous god had ripped the picture out of Johnny's nightmares and breathed it into existence. His mother's life had ended in the same way and by the same man's hands. It was all his fault, if he hadn't left the ballroom, then maybe… If he hadn't been born, then neither Georgie nor his mother would have had to suffer.

"John! You've arrived just in time!" Anthony announced.

With a shaky hand, Johnny raised his gun and pointed it in his father's direction. "Let her go" He said slowly.

"Now John—"

"Let her go or I'll kill you." He said the words to his father but his eyes were locked on Georgie's. With each passing second her tawny orbs grew dim like the rapid setting of the sun.

"But who…Ah, I see Johnhy. This is the woman that has stolen you from me."

"Let go of her now. I 'ill count to ten. One-"

"But I'm trying to protect you can't—"

"Two—"

"You see! She's going to betray you!"

"Three—"

"They all do at some point—"

"Four—"

"you' ill thanks me later John."

"five—"

"I'm your father—" _Bang! _

_Georgie felt her body stumble back onto the cold floor. She heard screams, rushing feet, but it was all faint and inscrutable, As if it was happening in some far of off place. She wanted to get up to see what was going on, see if Nadine and Johnny were okay, but her limbs lay heavily at her sides, immovable by the little force of will which she had left._

_So instead of fighting it Georgie let the darkness envelope her._

**AN: don't worry chapter 8 will be posted shortly :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight:**

Elizabeth's body shook as a cold draught whistled through the wooden walls of the barn. A few hours ago the prospect of attending a ball had filled her with giddy anticipation. Now after fighting with Sam and finding a man stabbed to death, all Elizabeth could think about was getting home to here two boys.

Suddenly a strange noise interrupted her thoughts. Elizabeth's entire body went numb; someone was trying to open the door! Her eyes darted down to the gun which was clutched tightly between her fingers.

"Who is it!?" She called out.

"It is I the Jackal!!"

Elizabeth scrambled to the door and quickly unlocked it. She could barely conceal her surprise when a Soaked Spinelli crossed the threshold with a limp body in his arms.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"She ran out into the night. The jackal perused her but when he found her she collapsed." His voice was cracked with guilt."I shouldn't have… I'm sorry."

Elizabeth quikly led the way into the adjoining room. "You can put her on the bed. I 'ill dry her off. You need to go back into the barn and see if they're any dry logs and start a fire okay."

Spinelli gently placed Maxie on the bed and began to make his way back to the barn.

"Spinelli."

He stopped and turned his head.

"It's not your fault."

Spinelli wanted to believe her but he knew better.

* * *

Georgie's eyes snapped open. She tried to look around but seem as though everything was wrapped in a thick dark fog. All she could could discern was that she was in a bed...Her hand reflexively shot up to the neck... _What happened to me?_

"She's awake."a faint voice called out.

Quite suddenly Georgie's head began to throb.  
_Where was she?  
Where was Johnny?......  
What had happend to Nadine?  
Why couldn't she see?..... Why couldn't she move?!  
_

With each passing moment the pain in her head intensified. She could feel her self slipping away but was powerless to stop it.

_"_Her pressure is going up!" "She's codding! We need a doctor in here!"

In a matter of seconds she was gone.

* * *

"Are you getting enough sleep? Is that pillow too soft?"

A bemused grin tugged at the corners of Georgie's lips. She knew her sister only wanted to help but her intense concern was quickly beginning to grate Georgie's already worn nerves. "I'm fine Maxie. You seem to be forgetting that_ you_ were discharge only a few days ago."

"Yeah, but all I did was pass out!" Maxie countered sharply. "You on the other hand were stabbed by some lunatic and then nearly shot by his deranged son."

Georgie didn't really remember what had happened but from what she'd been told Anthony Zacharra had tried to kill her but instead _His_ son Johnny had put a bullet in his head. " Right but you have a heart condition." She countered.

"My hearts fine, you're the one who nearly died last week."Maxie replied Sharply.

She had a point. "Is there any thing I can do to get you to leave?"

"Nope."

After a few minutes Georgie pretended to fall sleep. Unwilling to leave her sister Maxie moved to a chair in the corner of the room and began to flip through a magazine.

"Hey Maxie."

"What." She asked scrambling out of her chair.

"My memories of the Ball are a bit wonky but didn't you dance with Spinelli?" Georgie watched as her sister's checks changed shades.

"I dunno, I danced with a bunch of people." Maxie replied evasively.

"Right, but you danced with my 'jerk of a friend' Spinelli right?"

"Well, I—"

But before she could utter another denial, the door squeaked open.

"The Jackal hopes that he is not interrupting." Spinelli said peeking his head in.

"Of course not Spinelli, Come in!"

"I hope that the wise one and her sister are fairing well" He stated stealing a quick glance at the blonde.

"I'm bored to death and a bit hungry but other than that I'm okay." Georgie replied.

"The Jackal could procure a decent book and a bag of the finest BBQ chips If it would please you."

"Really?"

"Of course." Spinelli hesitated. "Could I procure something for the blonde one as well?"

"Huh? Oh no I'm good." Maxie replied, speaking for the first time since he'd entered the room.

"Okay." Spinelli said quickly exiting the room "I shall make haste!"

Georgie's eyes travelled from the closed door to her sisters red face."Oh my gosh!! _You _like Spinelli!!!"

"No I don't!" Maxie exclaimed retreating to her chair. "Why the heck would I like _Spinelli _Of all people?"

"Well the heart wants what it wants. These are the mysteries which one cannot control, or explain." Georgie murmured jocundly.

Maxie rolled her eye's but choose to ignore her sister. There was no mystery about it. She didn't like Spinelli.

"Wait he didn't call you the 'bad blonde one'" Georgie declared, suggestively.

"It was probably out of respect for you Georgie. You are like he's best friend!"

"Na-ah! He's called you that and many other things in my hearing!Any way, it wasn't just what he said. It was the way he said it; the way his eyes lit up when he dared to actually look at you."

"You know, I really think that you need get some rest cause there is no way on earth that _a_ guy like_ him_ and a girl like_ me_ would _ever_ get together_ !"_

Georgie merely shrugged off her sisters vehement denials_."_Its a shame cause from what I hear Spinelli turned out to be you night in shinning armour."

Maxie picked up her hand bag." Look Georgie, I 'ill leave but only if you promise that you'll quit faking it and actually sleep okay?"

She nodded. The blonde rounded the bed and gave her younger sister a gentle hug. "I be back in a few hours."

"bye"

As she made her way down the hall Maxie couldn't shake the nagging feeling that her sister was right...Okay fine, She was right! She didn't know how but ever since that night in the dinner the blinders had been torn off and Maxie had begun to see the hacker in a new light. At first it had been a faint whisper in back of her mind, but after the kiss it had grown louder and louder until it had awakened her soul to the truth that she, Maxie Jones, was in love with Damian Spinelli....But no one would know; She'd make sure of it.

* * *

When Spinelli returned he found his friend Still awake.

"Here is your favorite book, Persuasion, Here are your chips, and finally a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and While it is not exactly the Jackals beverage of choice, I have it on good authority that it does posses some nutritive qualities.!" He announced beamingly.

Georgie smiled. "I don't even want to know how you got the juice."

"I merely appraised the cafeteria ladies of you dire condition,... and I might have promised to erase some unpaid parking fines."

"Thanks."

For a moment the pair fell silent. Georgie could tell that Spinelli wanted to say something.

"Um, where is the wise one's sister?" he asked finally.

"She left."

"Oh, I uh, I only wanted to give her this" Spinelli opened his bag and pulled out a magazine. "It the latest issue of Couture." he began nervously." Although I do not presume to know the, uh, blonde ones preferences, I have on occasion noted her in-exceptionable taste when it comes to clothing. In any case I thought that it would be a good diversion for in a time of extreme stress the mind copes by creating--" he stopped himself.  
"I believe I am rambling" he added sheepishly.

"It's okay.I know Maxie would have enjoyed it. You know, I haven't thanked you yet for saving her."

Spinelli sighed. he didn't see himself as much of a hero. It fact he knew that it was his thoughtless and unfortunate decision to kiss Maxie that led to her collapse. "your thanks is unnecessary."

"No really thank you."she insisted

"your welcome" he began to fidget with the zipper on his coat. "I think that I, Uh must now make my exit."

"Sure, thanks for everything"

"you are most welcome wise one."

* * *

Johnny softly ran his fingers across Georgie's palm. All he wanted was to hold her hand, but he feared that doing so he would wake her. He watched the slight rise and fall of her chest with each breath she drew. It was a miracle that she was alive.  
He'd come to sit by her bed nearly every night and it still amazed him that she was had been so much blood; he didn't know what would have happened if Nadine hadn't been there to help.

Suddenly she began to stir. Johnny quickly made his way out the door. As he was shutting it, his movements were arrested by a faint, yet imploring voice.

"Don't go"

He slowly made he was back into the room.

Georgie smoothed a yawn with the back of her hand."Why are you in such a hurry to leave?"

He tried to smile but they both knew that it was empty."You were sleeping" he replied.

"You got up when I started to wake up."

"Look, I shouldn't even be here."

"Why not?"

"Your father has a restraining order against me."

"He has no right!"

"Georgie he's only trying to protect you."

"From what?!"

"A known killer !" He exclaimed. "I'm the reason you're lying in that bed."

"It wasn't your fault." She said quietly.

"What is it with you? Why do you always have to apologise for everyone? I made a mistake so let me take responsibility for it! My father came there for me Georgie, For _ME_! I shouldn't have been there. I was a fool. I told myself that who I was didn't matter. I made myself believe that pretending to be normal was enough. But it isn't."

"Who knows what normal is anyway?"

"Two people are dead because of me. That's NOT Normal!!"he sighed heavily. It was time to close the door. "I have to go." with those words Johnny walked out her room and disappeared down the hall."

Georgie stared at the door in stunned silence. Warm tears began to trickle down her face. _"Why is everyone running away from me?"_

_**AN: SO georgie is alive but will she and johnny ever get other chance to be together???? Will Maxie ever have to confront/confess her feelins for the Jackal??? Found out in the next instalment!**_

**_BTW Thanks a million for all your sweet reviews. I can't stop grinning when I read all your comments! THANKS!!!!_**

**_Remeber to review :) _**


End file.
